


Love In The West

by TaglarianMythicRites



Series: The Big Iron [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: AU, Based on Tumblr Prompt that got turned into something far different, F/F, Wild West AU, american west, lame ass title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:24:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8058043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaglarianMythicRites/pseuds/TaglarianMythicRites
Summary: Tara Maclay had always been a simple woman. Or at least that's what she described herself as. The last thing she expected was for someone to swoop in and save her.





	

Tara Maclay had always been a simple woman. After all, given that there was hardly anyone around for miles, there was little else she could think of to describe herself. Finding a suitor hadn’t ever been one of her strong-suites. Her family background hadn’t been of much help in that department. She was positive that everyone in the state had to have heard about her ‘devilish personality’ by now, even though she had shown time and time again that she was anything but. Even still, her house was empty, apart from herself and her books. For now, that was all she could ask for. Although that didn’t help with the loneliness by any means.

So whomever had kidnapped her had to have been out of their mind if they thought they would be making any amount of money, no matter how small. Surely, her captors had to have made some mistake. Mistook her for someone who had a higher standing within the community. Because there was no-one within the entire state that would likely try to get her back. She was sure of that. Whatever happened likely wouldn’t end well. For her at least.

Or so she’d thought. The last possible thing she’d expected by any means was someone sweeping in to rescue her. Let alone someone she’d never seen before in her life. Back on the plains, securely riding in front of her savior, she couldn’t help but feel relaxed. Especially considering the arm around her waist felt warm and safe. She didn’t even know this woman’s name, but she felt far more at home tucked securely against her than she’d ever felt with anyone else in her life. So it was hardly any surprise that she’d felt herself slowly drifting off to sleep atop the horse they were riding.

By the time she’d felt herself being lifted off of the stead, she was all too content to curl into the stranger’s touch. She’d recognized her homestead by the scent of the house, the familiar herbs still where she’d left them. The bed had been the next thing she’d felt. Part of her instantly erupted with worry, not knowing what would happen, especially given her relaxed state. But those fears were quickly put to rest as the stranger merely wrapped a blanket around her, undid her boots, and let her sleep.

The strange woman had come back the night day, aura of mystic still swirling around her all the while. This time though, Tara had gotten a name. Willow. A simple name, but one that she fell in love with almost immediately. It was earthly, something that hadn’t been lost on her by any means. They’d gotten to talking, culminating with Tara inviting the other woman into the house. Even despite the uneasiness she could sense from the other, she’d been ecstatic when Willow had agreed.

How long had they talked? Tara had no idea, only knowing that it had gone until the sun was no longer in the sky above them. Looking out at the empty and silent plains, she dared to ask Willow to stay the night. After all, she had a spare bed, and there was little reason for her to not offer it. She owed this woman her life, and she would be crazy to think that Willow didn’t recognize that. Again, to Tara’s excitement, Willow had agreed.

The amount of sleep she’d gotten that night was unlike anything she’d experienced in a long while.

* * *

 

Despite her fears, Willow didn’t leave the next day either. Or the one after that. Weeks passed, and Tara couldn’t help but grow closer to the other woman. It had been a struggle at first, but gradually, the red-head had opened up to her. Trusted her, helped her. She’d even convinced the other to take a bath, which had been an uphill battle at first, but eventually, she’d emerged as the victor. Willow had cleaned up well, a fact helped by the fact Tara had taken it upon herself to wash the other’s clothing whilst she’d bathed. The other woman’s freckles had been a sight that one had to witness to truly appreciate it. She only hoped that Willow hadn’t noticed her admiring. If she had, she was sure her cheeks would be pure red.

The first kiss hadn’t been something she’d planned, as much as she’d thought about it. Willow had been sitting on the porch, watching the stars as they appeared out across the plains themselves. Having already finished all the necessary chores, Tara had joined her, having no reservations about sitting so close to the other. Against her better judgement, she’d been unable to help but stare at the other woman, sketching the already familiar features into her memory as best she could. Before she’d known what was happening, she was leaning in closer, noticing all too quickly that Willow had been staring back at her. The moment their lips met, she felt a spark ignite inside her, something that felt much greater than anything she’d ever experienced before in her life. How long the kiss had continued on for, she could only venture guesses towards.

That night was the first that Willow didn’t spend in the spare bed, but had instead fallen asleep curled against Tara. The latter was positive that seeing her in her undergarments was the first time she’d seen Willow blush. It had been an innocent experience, having someone sleeping close to her, fingers resting on one another, but only sticking to non-daring areas.

* * *

 

Many nights passed, with each one resulting in the two of them growing even closer. Joining Willow in the small tub she had was the most daring thing Tara could ever remember doing. Again, it had been innocent, aside from the kisses that they’d been unable to stop. She had been incapable of thinking of an appropriate word to describe how Willow closed her eyes whenever she felt her head wanting to look down at the her form. In the short span they’d known one another, Willow had shown her more respect than she’d ever received in her entire life.

The night that it finally happened felt as though it would never end. Willow had already begun to get ready for bed, ahead of Tara, which in her mind, wasn’t the norm. What she’d been unaware of was that it had been part of the other’s plan all along. Standing in the doorway, still clad in her dress, she looked at Willow, eyes darkening with lust that she’d thus far forced herself to keep in check. Meeting the gaze, the red-head had frozen in her spot, fingers still lingering on the button they’d been undoing. How long they’d stood there, neither Tara or Willow could guess at. But the moment the former had taken a step towards the latter, it all moved fast.

Hands carefully wrapped around bodies, lips found their way to familiar counterparts. The restraint both of them had practiced so well with one another was gone, evident by how they pushed themselves against one another, resulting in moans slipping seamlessly into the kiss that grew hungrier and hungrier with each passing moment. Somewhere along the line, Tara recognized she’d been deposited atop her dresser, . The buttons holding her dress together in the back were undone, arms carefully being freed of their sleeves. Even though Willow had seen her in her undergarments before, the meaning of what was soon to come made Tara’s cheeks burn a bright scarlet.

When her skin had been bared of said undergarments, she couldn’t help but feel uneasy. She’d never held a high regard for herself in terms of how she looked. Looking away from Willow, Tara had welcomed the kiss she felt from the other at her neck. And then the next at her shoulder, each of them continuing downwards. Breath hitching in her throat, she wrapped her legs around the other woman, who had shed her own garments in the process. Looking up at Tara as her kisses reached her belly-button, she carefully wrapped her arms around her, lifting her into her arms and carefully moving to the bed they’d shared so many nights in. The only difference is that sleep wasn’t the utmost concern at the moment. Cheeks still bright red, Tara looked at Willow, meeting her gaze as a heavy breath left her lips.

“…everythin’ ok?” She heard the other ask, which was answered only with a brisk nod. Returning the nod, Willow leaned in closer, gently kissing Tara’s lips as she slowly pressed herself against her, the moan that was elicited from skin on skin erupted from both of their lips almost simultaneously. Tara’s hands traced Willow’s spine, nails lightly digging into the skin as they ventured downwards until they rested at the red-head’s lower back. Reaching upwards, Willow’s fingers tangled themselves in her love’s hair, before finally cupping at her warm cheeks.

On the night-table beside them, a lamp continued to burn strongly...

 


End file.
